Solid-state lighting may include one or more LEDs as a source of illumination and provide numerous benefits including, but not limited, increased efficiency and lifespan. Similar to other types of lamps, an LED lamp emits energy in the form of radiant energy and heat. The heat generated by the lamp can cause problems (such as, but not limited to, reduced lifespan and reduced lumen output). As such, proper management of thermal energy within an LED lamp may result in improved life, decrease package size, and in some cases, improve lumen output. An additional benefit of removing thermal energy from the lamp is that the lamp can be operated in a higher ambient temperature environment without compromising life or performance of the lamp.
Some LED lamps include known configurations and/or mechanisms adapted to dissipate and/or remove thermal energy from the lamp. For example, some LED lamps include a lighting module featuring a printed circuit board (PCB) having one or more LEDs, in which the lighting module is secured to a heat sink adapted to dissipate thermal energy generated at least by the LEDs. Additionally, a thermal interface material may be provided between the light module and the heat sink, ensuring that the light module remains in thermal contact with the heat sink with reasonable shock and vibration by minimizing any potential air gaps between the light module and the heat sink.
Light modules may include various types LEDs (such as, but not limited to, ceramic and metal base LEDs) and PCBs (such as, but not limited to, FR-4 boards and metal core PCBs, which have different soldering interfaces). Some LEDs (e.g. ceramic base LEDs) may lack solder pads on the underside, such that, these types of LEDs may not be soldered to a metal core PCB. Known lighting modules further include a thermal interface material disposed between at least the LEDs and the heat sink of the lamp, such as a thermal pad or putty. Some lamps further include a mechanism configured to apply pressure to and hold the LEDs to the heat sink. This known assembly results in a more complex light module structure and reduces thermal space within the lamp, thereby reducing the thermal performance and potential lumen output of the lamp.
For a thorough understanding of the present disclosure, reference should be made to the following detailed description, including the appended claims, in connection with the above-described drawings. Although the present disclosure is described in connection with exemplary embodiments, the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the specific forms set forth herein. It is understood that various omissions and substitutions of equivalents are contemplated as circumstances may suggest or render expedient. Also, it should be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.